Fruit of the Poisoned Tree
by SaiyukiLover232
Summary: Katherine Pierce didn't want to be in this situation. She was a vampire-turned-human, who found herself pregnant following a surprising one-night stand with the King of Hell, and now she is stuck riding alongside the famous Winchester brothers for protection. With the appearance of an 18 year old and 538 years' worth of enemies, Katherine will have to do anything to survive.
1. Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

 **I don't know why, but I've always wanted to write a Vampire Diaries and Supernatural story... and to be totally honest, I just had a story idea pop into my head, but where this story goes is still yet to be decided.**

 **~VDS~**

Katherine Pierce smirked as she leaned down, applying more pressure, and shoving her hand deeper into Elena Gilbert's chest. After a year of suffering at the hands of Elena – losing Stefan and Damon to her, as well as having to listen to how everyone loved and worshipped her – Katherine was finally going to end her. Everything would be over.

Katherine was going to rip out her irritating doppelgänger's heart.

"K-Katherine…" Elena gasped in pain as she weakly tried to pull Katherine's hand from her chest.

The sight of her pathetic doppelgänger struggling uselessly against her was satisfying and only made Katherine that much happier. She was going to come out on top for once. She was feeling victorious, and nothing could stop her.

"Bye-bye, little girl," Katherine sneered. Finally, this was it – this was the moment. She was close to ending everything. Her hand was about to curl around Elena's heart, so she could pull it right out from its chest cavity. That would be the end of the precious and lovely Elena Gilbert…

However, Elena wasn't going to give up… especially when she had so much to live for. She frantically reached into the pocket of jacket, her hand curling around the cure, and pulled it out. Without wasting any time, Elena used all her strength to reach forward and shove the cure into Katherine's mouth.

"I-I… won't let you win…" Elena told Katherine as she forcefully closed her jaw, making her bite down into the cure.

Katherine's eyes widened. The cure was dissolving her mouth… and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to open her mouth so she could spit the cure out, but she couldn't because of the tight grip Elena had on her jaw. Katherine had no other option – she had to swallow the cure.

The cure slipped down Katherine's throat. She could feel her strength leaving, and her grip on Elena loosening. _No!_ Katherine thought in panic. _No, no, no. This shouldn't be happening! I was supposed to win!_

Grunting in pain, Elena pulled Katherine's hand from her chest.

"N-no…" Katherine protested weakly, but it was too late. Her muscles were relaxing and black dots were filling her blurry vision. Katherine fell to the floor unconscious beside Elena.

Elena looked at Katherine with a smile.

"Have a nice human life, Katherine."

 **~VDS~**

Katherine's eyes fluttered open. She was lying on the cool, solid floor of the Mystic Falls high school and staring up at the ceiling. Feeling weak and pathetic, she slowly sat up and looked around the darkened hallway. Everything was silent. Katherine was completely alone.

 _What the hell…_ Katherine was confused. She blinked multiple times, wondering why she couldn't see clearly down the darkened hallway. _My body feels weak…_

Realization suddenly dawned upon Katherine – as her blurry memories began resurfacing and coming back to her – causing her to gasp.

"No, no, no." Katherine muttered frantically, as she slowly managed to rise to her feet. She stumbled over to a row of lockers, leaning against them for support, and pressed a hand to her pounding head. Her doppelgänger had shoved the cure down her throat… she was human and weak now. "That bitch…"

Katherine clumsily walked down the hallway, keeping a hand against the wall for support. She eventually reached a set of double doors and stepped out into the cool night air. The breeze ruffled Katherine's tangled curls and she shivered. She hadn't been affected by the cold air in over five hundred years.

Still shivering, Katherine wrapped her arms around herself and stumbled across the parking lot. She didn't know what to do or where to go. There was no way that she could go to the Salvatore Boarding House because Elena had probably already gone back there, complaining and crying about how Katherine had just tried to kill her… and probably bragging about how she had also managed to shove the cure down Katherine's throat, making her a pathetic human.

 _I am screwed…_ Katherine thought as she finally reached the sidewalk. She had five hundred and eighty-three years' worth of enemies. Katherine knew that if any of them found out that she was human, they would seek her out to kidnap and torture her, and then when they were finally done with her, they would slowly kill her.

There was also the issue of Klaus. If he found out that she was human, he would defiantly be coming after her.

There was only one viable option for Katherine now… she had to run…

 **~VDS~**

 _Unknown Location…_

Katherine was completely exhausted and lonely. She had been travelling for a few days now, sometimes by walking, or at other times by hitchhiking rides from incredibly strange people. Without any money and compulsion, Katherine had been sleeping at the side of the road in the bushes or under trees, while curling up into a ball for warmth. She was starting to become smelly – which was making it difficult for her to pick up rides – and there were smudges of dirt across her face. Her usually flawless, olive-toned skin was pale and sweaty, her hair was flat and tangled, and her feet were always sore and aching from the hours she spent walking.

To make matters worse, Katherine was starving. She had been living off what little food and water the people she had hitched rides from would give to her... and that meant potato chips with warm and stale bottled water.

"Why is it so hot outside…?" Katherine complained quietly to herself, something which she had taken to doing over the past few days.

It was a later summer afternoon and the sun was setting, but the air was still incredibly hot. Katherine was sweating badly as she walked down the side of the deserted back road. She kept hoping that a car would drive by so she could hitch a ride and get a blast of an AC, but of course Katherine didn't have any luck.

It was moments like this that Katherine seriously wondered where she went wrong with her life. Sure, she hadn't exactly been the nicest person, but she surely didn't deserve something like this.

As she trudged along, Katherine found herself thinking about all the ways she was going to make her doppelgänger suffer if they ever encountered one another again. Elena Gilbert would be forced to suffer as much as Katherine was right now.

Suddenly, Katherine's knees buckled and she stumbled forward, crashing to the ground. She landed awkwardly on her wrist and groaned in pain. The exhaustion and tiredness from the past few days crashed over Katherine, swallowing and pulling her down under…

 **~VDS~**

 **So this story takes place at the beginning of season 7 for Supernatural. Based on the Vampire Diaries timeline, Katherine was given the cure on June 15** **th** **, 2011; this is also the date in which Castiel absorbs all the souls from Purgatory because the ritual takes place during a lunar eclipse. This was just in case you were wondering.**

 **Anyways, that's it for the first chapter of this story. Please do leave me a review. Also, sorry for any silly grammar mistakes.**


	2. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

 **Edit: Lol, so I accidentally posted the second chapter to my other story, _Always and Forever_. I obviously changed it, but sorry if you had already read it and have to read the second chapter again because of my mistake.**

 **~VDS~**

Dean was speeding down the deserted back road in the 1970 Dodge Challenger that he had borrowed from Bobby. In his opinion, it was nothing compared to his Baby, which he was currently in the middle of restoring due to all the damage it had suffered a few days ago.

As he was driving by, Dean noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was an unconscious girl. He hit the brakes suddenly, the tires screeching against the asphalt. Dean winced slightly, knowing that braking too suddenly wasn't exactly good for the car, but he didn't have a choice. He put Challenger in reverse and backed up, stopping when he reached the unconscious girl at the side of the road.

Dean parked the Challenger off to the side of the road and shut the engine off. He grabbed his gun and got out of the car, looking around warily just in case there was some sort of monster nearby that had hurt this girl. When Dean spotted nothing out-of-place or unusual, he tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans and hurried over to the unconscious girl.

He knelt down next to her. She was lying on her stomach with her face in the dirt, so he carefully rolled her over. She looked to be somewhere between eighteen and twenty years old. Her hair was tangled with leaves in it and her face was smudged with dirt, but Dean could instantly tell that she was probably beautiful when she was cleaned up nicely. He checked her pulse and was relieved to know she still had one, though it was weak. Her breathing was faint, too. Dean also noticed that her right wrist was swollen and bruised.

Dean lowered his head so his mouth was by her ear; he remembered what Sam had told him about how to try waking up an unconscious person. "Hey," he spoke loudly. "Wake up!"

She didn't even stir.

Dean pulled back with a frown. He tapped her shoulders, and then each of her cheeks, trying to get a response. Once again, she didn't move. Cursing under his breath, Dean carefully patted her down, checking to see if she had any form of ID on her. There was none.

"Damn it…" Dean muttered to himself. He couldn't leave her here. The sun was setting, and despite it being warm outside right now, the air would eventually cool down. Dean knew that if he just left her here, something bad would happen to her. That wasn't something he could do; he didn't like the thought of leaving someone to be hurt, especially when there was a chance he could help them.

Dean easily picked her up into his arms. She was light and her muscles were loose, making her body seem almost floppy… like a rag doll. He honestly couldn't think of another way to describe it.

Her head lolled against his chest as Dean carried her over to the Challenger. It was difficult, but Dean somehow managed to support the unconscious girl in his arms and open the passenger-side door, moving the seat so he could settle her on the leather-covered seat in the back. Dean was now regretting not taking a different car into town.

Dean moved the passenger seat back and closed the door. He walked around to the driver's side and got in, closing his own door, and starting the car. Without even looking to see if anyone was coming – because Dean knew that barely anyone drove down this way – Dean pulled back onto the road and continued on his way to Bobby's.

 **~VDS~**

"What took you...?" Bobby had begun to say, looking up from the book he was reading when he heard Dean enter the room. However, he trailed off when he saw that Dean was carrying in unconscious girl.

Dean carried the girl over to the couch by the window and carefully settled her down. He then turned around to look at Bobby. "Hey," he said casually.

"What the hell happened?" Bobby demanded to know, his expression and tone of voice serious.

Dean gestured to the unconscious girl behind him. "I found her at the side of the road." He quickly explained. "I couldn't just leave her there. She had no ID or anything on her, so I don't know who she is."

Bobby sighed, nodding his head. He understood what Dean was saying; he probably would've done the same thing. "Well, we know she ain't a demon. You carried her through the Devil's Trap."

"I'll go get some salt." Dean said. He turned and walked into the kitchen; he rummaged around in the cupboards until he found a small container of salt. Grinning, Dean made his way back into the library and over to where Bobby was standing by the couch.

"I tested her with silver." Bobby announced. "She's good."

"Hold her arm up for me." Dean asked Bobby as he opened the container, pouring some salt into one of his hands, and then setting it aside on the desk. Bobby did what he was asked and held up the girl's arm as Dean poured the salt onto her arm. Nothing happened. "She's clear."

Dean carefully brushed the salt back into his hand and poured it back into the container.

"It looks like we'll just have to wait until she wakes up." Bobby said, crossing his arms.

"I am going to move her upstairs to one of the bedrooms." Dean declared, bending down and lifting her into his arms. He straightened up, glancing over at Bobby. "Check on Sammy for me, will you?"

"Will do," Bobby replied.

Dean exited the library, turning left and heading down the hall. He walked up the staircase to the second floor and chose the first room to his left. He laid her down on the bed, tucked her in, and then made sure that the salt lines at the window and the Devil's Trap hadn't been broken. When Dean was sure everything was good, he headed back downstairs, just in time to see Bobby coming out from the basement.

"How's he doing?" Dean asked.

"He's still out, but he doesn't seem to be twitching from those nightmares he's been having anymore." Bobby told Dean.

"That's good, I think…" Dean said, more to himself than to Bobby. "I'm going to head out and work on the Impala some more. I got the parts I needed from town. Make sure to keep an eye on Sammy and that girl."

Before anything more could be said, Dean walked past Bobby and out the back door.

Bobby headed back over to his desk, mumbling under his breath, "When did I become a damn hospital…"

 **~VDS~**

 **Okay! That's it for this chapter! So, Dean found Katherine on the on the side of the road. Yeah!**

 **Anyways, in terms of the timeline… it's been a few days since June 15** **th** **. I know that there was a couple weeks spanned in-between when Castiel took the souls from Purgatory and when Dean and Sam decided to use Death to stop him – or at least attempt. I'm just not sure how many. So for, Sam is still unconscious from Castiel breaking down his hall and recovering. He'll be up and walking soon.**

 **Moving on, leave me a review. It helps motivate me to write. Every time I see a follower or someone who favourites this story, it also makes me happy.**


	3. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

 **I need to catch up with Supernatural. I missed a few episodes, and then I forgot to watch them, so now I'm** _ **way**_ **behind. I think season 10 is almost over. Only two more episodes left or something like that. I think I'm just going to wait until the season is over and then catch up. It'll be easier.**

 **Moving on… here is the new chapter!**

 **~VDS~**

When Katherine had finally woken up, she found herself to be in an unfamiliar bedroom. She sat up slowly, looking around in confusion. The last thing she remembered was walking for miles on the side of some deserted backroad, feeling what little energy she had being seeped away under the glaring heat of the sun, eventually sending her spiraling into unconsciousness.

 _Where the hell am I…?_ Katherine wondered as she rose from the bed. She walked across the room to the window – the floorboard creaking underneath her feet – and pushed aside the curtains. Her brows furrowed in confusion; there was a thick line of salt across the windowsill.

"Weird." Katherine muttered, letting the curtains fall shut. She turned around and immediately paused, noticing red lines painted on the wooden flooring, stretching out from underneath the carpet by the end of the bed. Frowning slightly, Katherine kneeled down and rolled the carpet up, revealing a lot of unusual sigils. They looked familiar to Katherine, but she couldn't remember where she had seen them. "Whoever owns this house is a freak…"

Katherine's head snapped up suddenly; she could hear the sound of creaking floorboards and a set of approaching footsteps. Acting quickly, Katherine rolled the carpet back into its original position, stood up, and looked around the room, spotting a closet a few feet away from her. Quietly as she could, Katherine rushed across the room and pulled open the closet door, slipping inside and leaving the door open just enough so she could peek through the crack.

It was a man with dark blonde hair who entered the room, though Katherine couldn't see his face because his back was to the closet. Just as the man was about to turn around, most likely to check the room for her, Katherine quickly pushed open the closet door – before she could talk herself out of it – and launched herself at him.

"Shit!" The man cursed, managing to grab Katherine's wrists in a tight hold, effectively stopping her from attempting to rake her fingernails across his face. His green eyes were full of amusement and he was grinning at her. "Nice try, Princess."

"Let go of me!" Katherine snapped, struggling to pull herself away from him.

"I don't think so. You just tried to claw my face off."

Katherine spat in his face and, using his surprise to her advantage, kicked him down below. He grunted in pain, releasing his hold on her. Grinning in victory, Katherine spun on her heel and took off running out of the room into the hallway.

"Bobby! She's running!"

Blocking her way to the staircase was an older man wearing a dirty, old baseball cap. Katherine assumed this was the "Bobby" that the blonde handsome man had shouted for.

"Get out of my way." Katherine demanded.

"Just calm down," the older man – _Bobby_ , Katherine reminded herself – said calmly, holding his hands up. "We aren't going to hurt you."

"She's crazy, Bobby." Katherine glanced over her shoulder to see the handsome man leaning against the doorframe. He was glaring at her as he spoke. "And you can't reason with crazy."

"Shut it, Dean." Bobby ordered the handsome man, and then he returned his attention back to Katherine. "Ask any question and we'll answer it."

Katherine looked between Bobby and the other man, now identified as Dean, and asked, "How did I get here?"

"I brought you here." Dean answered. "You were unconscious on the side of the road."

"See, we are just trying to help you." Bobby told her.

Slowly, Katherine's tense stance relaxed. It seemed that, so far, she didn't have anything to worry about. These people – Bobby and Dean – didn't want to harm her; they had only merely tried to help her. They weren't minions of Klaus sent to kidnap her, or enemies that she had made in the past 500 years.

Bobby seemed to notice that Katherine had relaxed and carefully took a step towards her. "The bathroom is right there." He informed her, gesturing to a door that was just behind him on the left. "You can get cleaned up, and I'll leave a change of clothes outside the bathroom door." He gave her a reassuring look. "Once you're all freshened up, we can all settle down for a talk. How does that sound?"

Katherine bit her lip. She was very dirty and smelly, having not showered for few days, and she could practically feel the layer of filth on her skin. Finally, after almost a full minute of remaining silent, she spoke, "Okay… That sounds good…"

Bobby stepped aside, letting Katherine pass by him and head into the bathroom. She looked back at Bobby and Dean before closing the bathroom door.

 **~VDS~**

The sound of the shower turning on could be heard from outside the bathroom door. Bobby walked down the hallway to his bedroom, returning a few minutes later holding a stack of folded clothes. He set them down in front of the bathroom door.

Dean grinned. "Bobby, I didn't know that you had a fetish for wearing girls' clothes."

"They are some of Karen's old clothes." Bobby said dryly before turning his back on Dean and walking away.

 _Great…_ Dean winced at his own idiocy as he followed Bobby down the staircase. He should have guessed, but he often forgot that Bobby had been married before.

"I don't trust her." Dean stated, trying to change the subject as he and Bobby entered the library. "She tried to claw my face off with her nails… and then she kicked my precious cargo."

"Stop being an idjit." Bobby practically snapped at Dean, sitting down in his comfortable and worn-out chair. "That girl just woke up in a strange, unfamiliar place with two men. Of course she is going to be afraid and startled."

Dean sat down in one of the chairs in front of Bobby's desk. He was scowling. "Th –"

"You would've done the same thing, boy." Bobby cut Dean off right away. "We'll just have to right and see what the girl has to say."

 **~VDS~**

After stepping out of the shower, Katherine felt a lot better. She was clean, didn't smell funny anymore, and now that her face wasn't covered in smudges of dirt, she could actually see it clearly.

Katherine opened the bathroom door and peeked out into the hallway. No one was out there, but there was a pile of folded clothes set on the floor, just as Bobby had promised her. She grabbed them and closed the door.

The clothes consisted of a pair of jeans, a simple flowing white shirt, and a pair of black socks. Katherine assumed she would have to wear her own bra and panties, though she didn't mind. She wasn't fond of the idea of wearing someone else's undergarments.

Katherine dried her hair as well as she could with a towel, and then she changed into the clothes. There was no hairbrush for her to use; the only thing Katherine could find was a men's hair comb, and that definitely wouldn't go through her thick and long brown hair. Sighing in frustration, Katherine had to settle for combing through her hair with her fingers, which didn't do much good.

Looking in the mirror, Katherine deemed herself to be as decent looking as she could get in this situation. She opened the bathroom door, stepped out into the hallway, and headed down the hall to the staircase. She made her way down to the main floor, following the sound of Bobby and Dean's quiet talking.

Katherine found them in what looked to be a living room converted to a library. There were plenty of bookcases and shelves that were overflowing with copious amounts of books. There was large desk with a scratched surface and a nicely, worn-out chair placed behind it. In front of the desk, there were two old chairs. A couch was placed by the window overlooking the side yard and there were two or three little tables pressed against the walls of the room. Katherine also noted that there was a line of salt across the windowsills down here as well, and the same sigils that were underneath the bedroom carpet were down here in the library, too.

When she had entered the room, Bobby and Dean had stopped their conversation, glancing over in her direction. Obviously, they had been talking about something important… something which that didn't want her to know about. That only made Katherine want to find out what it was.

"You're all nicely cleaned up." Bobby told her.

Dean looked her over from head-to-toe, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah," Katherine muttered, stepping further into the room.

Bobby gestured to the couch. "Sit down. I think it is time that we talk…"

 **~VDS~**

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter. I'm not going to be making super-long chapters. To me, when I make long chapters, I feel like I'm dragging them on. Sometimes, I will have long chapters if I don't want to drag something on into another one.**

 **And Katherine won't be meeting Crowley yet. I want to build a relationship between her and the Winchesters, because I need her to feel like she can trust them and go to them for help.**

 **Anyways, that is it for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	4. Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

 **I am truly sorry for not updating… but I also won't be making any promises about updating regularly. I write when I have time on my hands, when I'm in the mood to, or when I have good ideas I just can't get out of my head.**

 **~VDS~**

Rather reluctantly, Katherine moved across the room and sat down on the old couch, the springs creaking loudly as she settled down and got comfortable. She grimaced as she thought about how dirty the couch probably was, especially taking into consideration the horrid state of the rest of the house. Everything was dusty and looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in ages. _Something I should expect, seeing as how only guys live in this house,_ Katherine couldn't help but think.

"What do you want to know?" Katherine questioned, looking between Dean and Bobby with wary eyes. She didn't trust either of them. Those strange sigils underneath the carpet upstairs – and down here in the library – led her to believe that the two of them were involved in something supernatural. Not only that, but the way Dean stood – as though he was waiting for something to suddenly attack – put Katherine on edge.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get out a single word, Bobby wisely chose to speak. "Let's start with something simple… introducing ourselves. I'm Bobby Singer, and he is –"

"– Dean Winchester," Dean cut in smoothly with a charming smile, which only made Katherine roll her eyes. She was a master at seducing men; she wasn't going to be fooled by a simple and cute smile. "And what is your name, princess?"

"Ka –" However, as quickly as she had begun speaking, Katherine stopped. She wasn't sure if she should tell them her name.

"What's the matter, princess? Do you have something to hide?"

Katherine scowled at the use of the nickname – she didn't like it, and this was now Dean's third time using it. And to add to her quickly growing irritation, the taunting look on Dean's face made Katherine want to launch herself at him and slap it right off. " _Stop_ calling me _that_."

"What… you don't like my nickname. _Princess_."

"My _name_ ," she snapped, "is Katherine Pierce."

Bobby and Dean stiffened right away… and Katherine knew she had made a _big_ mistake. If hearing her name made them react like that, it could only mean one thing… they were both Hunters. _This is just fantastic,_ she inwardly cursed herself, _they will probably kill me_.

Dean immediately pulled out a gun, which was nickel plated with ivory handles and engravings, from the waistband of his pants – it had been easily concealed by his shirt – and pointed it directly at Katherine. His eyes held no hesitation; he was ready to shoot her without even blinking, or taking a minute to listen to her side of the story. Katherine froze in her spot, looking at the barrel of the gun with wide eyes, having no idea what to say or do; she had never been in such a situation like this where she was completely vulnerable. She was, after all, Katherine Pierce, a legendary survivor known for her master tricks and cruelty… she was used to coming out on top and _always_ having a plan B, or a plan C, or a plan D, and so forth.

Bobby was standing now, and he also had his own gun out and ready to use, though he didn't have it directly pointed at Katherine like Dean.

Katherine remained in her spot, looking back and forth between Dean and Bobby, biting her lip and assessing the situation. Her mind was racing as she went through her list of options, thinking of a way to save herself. Finally, Katherine settled her gaze on Dean. He had saved her – a complete stranger that he knew nothing about – from dying on the side of the road. Doing something like that could only mean one thing… he liked being the hero, and he liked saving people; probably mostly girls. He seemed like the type of guy who was occasionally a sucker for a damsel in distress.

She had to resist the urge to smirk. Katherine knew exactly what she was going to do to get out of this situation…

"P-please!" Katherine suddenly cried, slowly raising her hands in surrender and looking at Dean with pleading eyes. " _Please_! D-don't shoot!"

"Don't shoot you!" He glared at her. "You're a vampire… a murderer!"

"I-I'm not a vampire anymore! I'm _human_ now!"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What? Why the hell should I believe you?!"

Katherine wildly shook her head. Tears were slipping down her cheeks. " _Please_!"

"Dean," Bobby muttered, lowering his gun and moving to stand in front of Katherine. "Put the gun away."

"You can't actually believe her? C'mon, Bobby!" Dean exclaimed, gesturing to Katherine with his gun. "She's notoriously known throughout the vampire community."

Bobby frowned. "Don't be an idjit, boy! If the girl was still a vampire, she would've already attacked."

"A-and… the k-kind of vampire I-I was has t-to be i-invited into the house." Katherine managed to stutter out.

"Fine," Dean sighed in frustration, lowering his gun. He wouldn't put it away though. "How the hell are you human? I thought there was no way for your _kind_ of vampires to become human again."

"T-there was a c-cure… and I-I took it." Katherine told them. She knew it would be wiser not to admit that she had it unwillingly shoved down her throat; if she had, Dean probably would've definitely shot her. However, if Dean believed that she had taken the cure of her own free will, the chances of her survival would be higher. "B-but now that I-I'm no longer a vampire… I-I can't do anything… I have no m-money, no place to go and sleep, no food to eat, and no c-clothes to wear." She lowered her head and continued to cry. "I-I don't have ID or anything… _nothing_." Katherine looked back up at them with doe-eyes which always seemed to work for her pathetic doppelgänger. "P-please… I need your h-help…"

Dean shook his head. "No," he refused. "No way. You have _killed_ thousands and thousands of humans. You don't deserve any help… you're an evil vampire slut… a _former_ vampire, but still probably an evil slut."

Katherine shook her head. "I-I'm trying to change… so please help me. Give me a chance.

Bobby and Dean glanced at each other, silently communicating with one another through a single stare and different expressions. Finally, after a few minutes, Dean sighed and looked at Katherine. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed. "We'll help you out."

Katherine gave him a small smile. "R-really?"

"Yes." Dean nodded his head. "You can stay here for a while. But that's it. Once you're good, you are out of here. You understand?"

"Thank you so much!" Katherine told them happily, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah, whatever…" Dean mumbled under his breath. He tucked his gun away and headed into the kitchen, continuing to mumble incoherently under his breath.

Bobby gave Katherine a pointed look. "If you are lying…"

Katherine fluttered her eyelashes at him. "You can _trust_ me."

Bobby, too, mumbled something under his breath and turned away from Katherine, heading back over to his desk. As soon as his back was to Katherine, she smiled in victory. Tears could bring a girl a long way…

 **~VDS~**

 **So, part of the reason this chapter took so long to write was because I honestly had no idea how to go about it. How do you get to Hunters to let Katherine – a former vampire who had murdered for no reason – to live with them? That is why I had such difficulty with this chapter.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you liked it… the plan of Katherine using crying as a way to convince and trick Bobby and Dean to let her stay with them, and help her out. Though, I have to say she was actually afraid when Dean pointed the gun at her, but the crying was completely faked.**

 **Also, for the sake of the story, let's just say that Sam, Dean, and Bobby and all of them know about the existence of the vampires, witches, hybrids, and werewolves from the Vampire Diaries, but don't run into them as often because there is less of their kind than the ones they hunt!**

 **That's it for now! Leave me a review!**


	5. Late Night Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

 **~VDS~**

Katherine scowled, feeling very irritated as she crawled into bed that evening. Following her spectacular waterworks performance that afternoon, the rest of the day had been extraordinarily boring for her. She had been forced to stay in the library under the watchful eye of Bobby. And she had not been allowed to touch anything! Bobby did not trust Katherine; therefore, he did not trust her with his rare – as well as expensive – books.

Not being allowed to touch the books or look through them had really bothered Katherine. It also put a wrench in her plans. She had planned to start researching the Cure right away; after all, she didn't know what it was exactly, or if it would have any weird side effects on her body. Katherine had also wanted to try to start looking for a way to become a vampire again. But without any books or access to the internet, she was seriously limited with what she could do.

The _only_ thing Katherine had done that afternoon was doodle with a pen and stack of paper. She doodled endlessly, and had even started drawing mini-comics where she was the main heroine and Elena was the manipulative villain, who would _always_ die.

When Katherine had been told she could head upstairs, she could not have been happier. _I hate this,_ she thought tiredly, as she stared up at the dark ceiling of her new bedroom. _I can't let this continue on_. She didn't want to be stuck as a human, living her life out day-by-day, trying so hard to survive. She wanted to be powerful, feared, and have everything she wanted simply by just using compulsion.

"I need to become a vampire again…" Katherine mumbled to herself as she rolled onto her side, yawned, and closed her eyes.

 **~VDS~**

 _CRASH!_

Katherine was startled awake. She sat up quickly, looking around the room, trying to see where the loud sound had come from. Not seeing anything, Katherine frowned.

 _I was sure I heard something,_ she thought as she kicked away the blankets and rose from the bed. Katherine grabbed the nearby sweater Bobby had given her and pulled it on. She also slipped on her socks – seeing as how she didn't like sleeping with them on.

Katherine padded out of the room and down the hallway. She took the steps down the staircase carefully, knowing that now she was human, she was definitely more likely to trip and fall down.

When she made it downstairs to the main floor, Katherine hurried quietly down the hall and poked her head into the library. She didn't see anyone in the room, but there was an illuminating light coming from the other half of the room, right where the kitchen was. Trying to be really quiet, Katherine tiptoed through the library to the edge of the kitchen. The lamp on the table – full of books, papers, pens, and other things – was turned on, making the kitchen light enough that someone could see. Kneeling on the floor by the fridge, sweeping shards of broken glass into a dustpan, was a man. This man obviously lived here, but Katherine had not seen him at all during the day, or heard any mention of him.

The man had still not noticed Katherine yet, so she shuffled a bit into the kitchen, making sure to drag her socked-feet across the dirty, tiled floor. Finally, his head snapped up and he looked directly at her. Katherine noticed that he had brown eyes with a touch of light green, a perfect mixture. They were beautiful, resembling the fresh forest, while seeming to take in the world around.

"Hello," Katherine greeted softly, her voice sounding as though it was floating around the kitchen.

"Hi..." The man replied slowly, almost carefully. He seemed to be staring at a spot over Katherine's shoulder; never once did he allow his gaze to drift over to her. She even looked over her shoulder to see what the man found so interesting, but she didn't see anything other than just the library.

Shrugging her shoulders, Katherine gestured to the mess of glass. "Need any help?"

He didn't say anything… well, at least to her. He mumbled quietly, looking as though he was talking to himself. His gaze would keep flickering back in her general direction while he was going on. Whenever he noticed that she was watching him, he would quickly look away and try to act like he hadn't been caught. Finally, after what seemed like ten minutes, he spoke, "Er – no, thank you. I can handle it."

"Okay," she nodded her head, watching as he quickly swept up the remaining shards of glass into the dustpan. When he was done, he rose to his feet, finally giving Katherine a good and full view of him.

He was _really_ tall, easily standing a foot over Katherine's height of 5'3". He had a muscular build, broad shoulders, and Katherine could also tell that he probably had a muscular chest as well. His hair was smooth and brown, coming to about his shoulders. His sideburns – Katherine noted – were a bit long and funny-looking. _Good_ , she couldn't help but think with a sort of smug satisfaction. _He isn't perfect-looking._

"My name is Katherine." She introduced herself, making sure to give him a look that obviously showed she wanted to know who he was.

"Sam," he replied as he emptied the dustpan into the garbage can. "Dean is my older brother." He paused for a moment, making Katherine wonder if he was internally debating with himself on whether he should continue talking to her or not. Eventually though, he added, "What are you doing here?"

Katherine smiled gently, knowing she was putting her most _convincing_ expression on her face. "Just recently I ran into some trouble. I had nowhere to go," she wiped at her eyes with her fingers as though she was about to cry, "and Bobby – as well as Dean – have agreed to help me out. I am _so_ thankful. I wouldn't know what to do without their help."

Sam put the dustpan away, and grabbed another glass from the cabinet. Katherine noticed that he glanced at the fridge for a moment – she knew he was deciding if he still wanted something from it – before he turned around and filled his glass up with water from the tap. As he was drinking his water, Sam continuously glanced in Katherine's direction, looking almost nervous and anxious. Katherine wondered what was up with him – something was definitely not right.

"Well…" Sam started speaking, keeping his voice low and slow, as though he didn't think Katherine could understand what he was saying. He placed his now-empty glass into the kitchen sink. "I'll be heading to bed now…"

"Me too," she agreed with a soft smile, trying to look sweet and nice.

"Goodnight…" Sam said to her, sounding and looking awkward.

"Goodnight, Sam." Katherine replied. Before he could say anything else, she whirled around and left the kitchen, heading back upstairs to her bedroom.

Katherine closed her bedroom door and crawled back into bed. She lay on her side, looking out the window, which overlooked the side of Bobby's yard.

Katherine knew it would be easier for her if she could convince _everyone_ in the house that she was _only_ just a simple, young woman – not just a vampire turned human – who was trying to get back on her feet. So far, from what she could tell, Sam looked convinced. She would just have to work on Dean and Bobby a bit more – and Katherine was completely confident in her abilities to convince them. She just didn't need them keeping a watchful eye on her while she was trying to find a way to become a vampire again.

Closing her eyes, Katherine slowly drifted off into a whirlwind of dreams.

 **~VDS~**

 **That's it for this chapter. Just a filler chapter, really – all stories need them. I needed to introduce Katherine to Sam.**

 **Sam is also still currently out of it. After all, he is still recovering from having the wall broken down in his mind. One more thing, the next chapter might feature a time-skip. I'm not sure yet. I'm still deciding on what I should do.**


	6. He Cares

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Supernatural**

 **~VDS~**

Time passed by surprisingly fast for Katherine. The days seemed to meld together into one big blur, quickly becoming weeks, as she settled into a comfortable routine. Katherine would wake up early in the morning and get ready, then she would head downstairs to help make breakfast as Bobby had told her, "If you are going to live here, that means you pull your own weight and contribute." Afterwards, she would tidy up the house a bit, a job which she took upon herself as she hated a messy area. In the afternoon, Katherine and Dean would meet up in the library for what he referred to as her daily 'life-surviving' lessons. He taught her how to create fake birth certificates, school records, driver's licenses, fake badges, and credit card accounts, as well as how to properly manage her money and steal cars.

She could tell that both Dean and Bobby were pleased with the progress she had made in such a short amount of time.

When her afternoon lessons were finished, Katherine was given the rest of the day to herself. Some days, she would head out to the garage to sit with Dean while he worked on and fixed his Impala. Her time with Dean had started out as awkward and quiet, with neither of them saying anything to each other. Eventually though, Katherine began talking; she would tell Dean about concerts she'd been to and the famous people she'd met, everywhere she had travelled, and the things she'd done that didn't involve maiming or killing innocent humans. Dean warmed up to her after she'd given him no choice but to listen to her endless talking, and he started telling Katherine about his own stories and travels.

On other days, she would spend time with Bobby in the library, talking to him and asking questions. She wanted to gain his trust… and it was working. She was now allowed to read some of his books, though she couldn't take them out of the library and there were still certain ones she wasn't allowed to touch. But she was still making progress.

Katherine also made sure to play her role well; she told Bobby about her past. She explained Klaus and the ritual to unlock his hybrid side, how it involved the life of the doppelgänger and would've resulted in her death, leaving her with no other option than to turn herself into a vampire. As she told Bobby about how Klaus had slaughtered her entire family for escaping him, she couldn't help but tear up a little bit; after all, it had been such a long time since she had talked about the death of her family.

She also made sure to let Bobby know that Klaus was still out there, searching for her again, especially now that she was human again and could be used for making hybrids. Katherine was also sure that Bobby had told Dean everything he had learned about her past.

And the good thing about Katherine's past was that it was all true and she wasn't lying.

However, Dean and Bobby were also Hunters, meaning they knew of her reputation in the supernatural world, which was a problem for her. Katherine knew there was no excuse that could justify what she had done in their eyes. So she simply told them everything she had done had been for her own survival.

Knowing that there was little she could do to change Bobby and Dean's values and beliefs, Katherine simply moved onto trying to convince them that she didn't want anything to do with being a vampire again. And seeing as how she had become a vampire to save her own life, Katherine was pretty confident that she would eventually gain Dean and Bobby's full trust.

It also didn't hurt that Dean was obviously attracted to her. Plus, she knew her growing relationship with him was an added bonus.

During those passing days, Katherine didn't see Sam again. There was no more late-night meetings and he didn't come upstairs. Katherine almost wanted to ask Bobby about it, but she was worried she might stir up trouble if she did.

There was also times when Katherine would walk into a room to catch Dean and Bobby whispering to one another in agitated or frustrated tones. She was able to catch snippets of their conversations – there was mentions of someone named 'Castiel' and something about Sam's health. But once Dean and Bobby noticed Katherine, they would go silent right away and stop talking. After that, the two of them made sure to be more careful so Katherine wouldn't overhear anymore conversations, much to her irritation.

All in all, everything seemed to be going smoothly for Katherine and she was sure she would be able to leave the Singer Salvage Yard eventually.

 **~VDS~**

 _Present day…_

When Katherine walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see Dean, Bobby, _and_ Sam all standing in front of the TV in the corner of the room. The channel was on _CBA News_ and the caption on the screen declared _Breaking News_.

" _The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God._ "

The camera panned away, turning to a woman standing in front of a church. She was being interviewed.

" _We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat._ "

Dean shook his head, turned the TV off, and stormed away. Katherine stood there, staring at the blank TV screen while both Bobby and Sam didn't say anything.

"W-what… was that?" Katherine finally broke the silence, turning to look at the two men next to her.

"A problem we need to deal with." Bobby replied as he walked past Katherine into the library.

Katherine turned on her heel and followed Bobby. "Hey, I am not some idiot!" She exclaimed. "I know you guys are all Hunters. I used to be a vampire, I know about the supernatural world, remember? You can't keep ignoring me and pretending like I don't, because that isn't the case!"

"We have an angel-turned-God on our hands murdering people." Bobby told Katherine bluntly as he sat down in his chair.

Katherine furrowed her brows in confusion. "What?"

"Bobby," Sam warned, sitting down on the couch. "Are you sure you should be telling her this?"

Bobby sighed. "I don't see why not. She's living here, she knows about us, and she used to be part of the supernatural world."

"I still am." Katherine put in. "I am a Doppelgänger with 538 years' worth of enemies and an Original Hybrid who wants to torture me for fun then rip my head off. I will _always_ be part of the supernatural world, whether I want to or not." She crossed her arms. "And especially now that I am human, I might as well step up and start learning everything I can."

Hearing this, Sam nodded his head and explained, "Long story turned short: Castiel is – _was_ – our friend. Especially Dean's. He was an angel and he would always help us out… but he betrayed us and joined up with the King of Hell –"

"Wait," Katherine cut Sam off with a questioning look. "King of Hell?"

"The top demon running hell." Sam answered. "His name is Crowley."

Katherine nodded her head and motioned for Sam to continue.

"As I was saying," Sam went on. "Castiel joined Crowley, and absorbed all these souls from Purgatory – a place where monsters go once they've been killed – and became the new God."

"Okay…" Katherine said as she took everything in, beginning to pace back and forth.

Sam followed her every movement. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now be quiet." Katherine told him.

Sam glanced at Bobby, but he simply shrugged. Neither of them spoke as Katherine continued to pace back and forth. Finally, after a few more minutes, she stopped and looked up. "This Castiel – technically speaking – isn't the _real_ God, right?"

"I guess…" Sam said.

"Then there is probably a way to take him down." Katherine pointed out. "You said he became God when he absorbed all these souls… so find a way to take those souls from him. Or look for something which is stronger than him… or someone who can even the playing field with him. After all, _everything_ has some sort of weakness – you just need to find his."

Bobby looked at Sam. "We better talk to Dean…"

 **~VDS~**

"What is this going to do?" Katherine asked. She was standing just behind Sam, watching him spray-paint sigils onto the floor within a circle.

Sam straightened up when he was finished. "It is a Devil's Trap and it can be used to trap demons."

"What demon are you hoping to capture?"

"The good old King of Hell." Dean answered Katherine's question as he came down the staircase into the basement. He walked over to a table setup with a bowel and a bunch of different herbs. "Who even let you in on all of this?"

"I already knew you were Hunters." Katherine reminded him. "It was then only a matter of asking what was going on, since you guys kept hiding everything from me."

"With good reason." Dean muttered.

Before Katherine could reply, Bobby came walking down the staircase holding seven candles. He headed over to the table where Dean was and set the candles down in a specific order, used a piece of chalk to draw lines on the table connecting the candles, and then lit them. As he did this, Dean mixed the herbs into the bowel before picking up a knife – slicing his palm open – and letting his blood drip onto the herbs.

"We are good to go." Dean said, setting aside the knife and wrapping his hand up.

Sam stepped away from the Devil's Trap, grabbing Katherine's arm and pulling her back as well.

" _Et ad congregandum… Eos coram me_." Dean recited a Latin incantation perfectly. When he was done, he lit a match and threw it into the bowel. Flames burst up out of the bowel and a man appeared in the Devil's Trap holding a bottle of liquor in one hand and a glass cup in the other.

 _This is Crowley… the King of Hell,_ Katherine thought as she looked him over. He was not on the tall side, being only four inches taller than Katherine, but he was handsome. He had dark brown hair with intelligent brown eyes that had a hint of green to them. He was clean-shaven and wore a dark, well-tailored suit

"No," he groaned as he turned around to look at them. "No! NO! Come on!"

"Don't act so surprised." Bobby told him.

Crowley was about to reply, but his gaze slid past Bobby and landed on Katherine. "Well, well, well," he said. "Who is this beautiful woman?"

Katherine gave him a sultry smile. "Katherine Pierce."

"I am Crowley… the King of Hell." He introduced himself. "You certainly are a lovely little thing, Darling."

"Why, thank you." Katherine replied, brushing a stay brown curl away from her face.

Dean gagged. "Enough with the flirting. We need to talk."

"My new boss is going to kill me if I talk to you lads." Crowley stated, finally looking away from Katherine.

"Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece…"

"Dean." Katherine interjected smoothly. "That is not how you convince someone to help you."

Dean crossed his arms. "What do you know about…?" But he trailed off once he realized what he was saying.

"That's what I thought." Katherine muttered.

"Whoa, wait! Back up." Sam spoke up. "What do you mean your new boss?"

"Castiel, you giraffe."

Before she could stop herself, Katherine laughed. Bobby, Dean, and Sam all turned to look at her with the same expression which practically said, _really?_ Crowley, on the other hand, looked amused.

"What can I say, it was funny." Katherine mumbled.

Shaking his head, Dean looked back over at Crowley and said, "Castiel is your boss?"

"He's everybody's boss." Crowley snapped. "What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring?" He paused for a moment as he looked between Bobby, Sam, Dean and Katherine, then added, "You do want to conspire, don't you?"

"No." Bobby deadpanned. "We want you to just stand there and look pretty."

"That works for me." Katherine winked at Crowley.

Crowley smirked at Katherine. "I am listening."

"We need a spell," Dean stated, "to bind death."

"Bind?" Crowley gained a look of disbelief on his face. "Enslave Death? You having a laugh?"

Dean's expression remained serious. "Lucifer did it."

"That's Lucifer."

"A spell's a spell." Sam said.

"You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower?" Crowley looked them all over, his voice rising with each word. "You're delusional!"

"Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas." Dean explained.

Crowley shook his head. "Whose idiotic plan was this?" He raised an eyebrow. "Squirrel or Moose? Which one?"

"I put the plan out there, Dean figured out who we would need." Katherine announced.

"Ballsy. I like that." Crowley told her. "But this plan won't work."

Bobby sighed. "Look! Do you really want Cas running the universe?"

Crowley looked down and poured himself a drink. "Fine."

 **~VDS~**

 _The Next Day…_

Katherine was walking down the staircase when she noticed a white envelope on the floor by the front door. She walked over and picked it up, opening it to see what was inside. She pulled out an old, delicate-looking sheet of paper with ancient writing on it. Attached to the paper was a sticky-note reading:

 _Here is the spell, Darlings. Enjoy and have fun. And make sure you don't get yourselves killed. Especially you, beautiful._

 _Sincerely, the King of Hell, Crowley_

Laughing, Katherine shoved the sticky-note into the pocket of her leather jacket and walked down the hallway to the library. "Bobby," she called out. "Crowley delivered the spell."

The spell was yanked out of her hand by Dean the moment she entered the library. Bobby and Sam crowded around Dean, and the three Hunters studied the spell.

"Well," Dean said. "Who feels like hogtying death tonight?"

"Old age is over-rated anyhow." Bobby shrugged.

Sam rolled his eyes. "It looks like we have most of the things on that list, expect for…" He peered at the list again. "An act of God crystallized forever."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean said.

Katherine bit her lip. "Do you think that could mean an actual crystal?"

"Possibly." Bobby said as he headed over to his desk and sat down. He opened up his laptop and began typing away. After nearly an hour, he looked up and said, "It looks like we're gonna be needing a fulgurite."

Dean looked confused. "What?"

"Fulgurite, also known as petrified lightening. They are only created when lightening hits sand at the right angle and spot, causing it to crystallize and create a perfect shape of itself." Katherine explained.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Katherine.

"What." She said defensively. "I've been alive for over five hundred years."

"Enough, ya idjits!" Bobby snapped at them. "I found records of an auction. Winning bidder lives about nine hours from here."

Dean clasped his hands together. "We better hit the road then."

As Sam and Bobby rose to their feet, Katherine declared, "I am coming with you guys!"

"No," Dean said right away, shaking his head in refusal. "You are not coming with us."

Katherine glared at him. "Why not?"

"Because you can't!"

"That's not an answer!"

"Yes it is, Princess. There'll be no more discussion about this. You. Are not. Coming."

Sam cleared his throat causing Dean and Katherine to look at him. "It would probably be best if we brought her with us, Dean." He reasoned. "We can't leave her here alone."

"Then Bobby can stay here with her. Sammy, you and I will go get the crystal and bring it back here." Dean said. "Princess will just be in the way if she comes with us."

"I know how to take care of my–" Katherine started.

"You did… when you were a vampire." Dean cut her off. "You wouldn't be able to defend yourself if someone attacked you right now. You'd be helpless and then I – we'd – be distracted because we have to save you."

"Then teach me how to fight… how to be a Hunter!" Katherine shot back, stepping forward into Dean's personal space.

"I will!" Dean shouted, his green eyes blazing. "But for right now, you need to stay here and away from the danger, okay?" His anger faded from his voice with each word and he reached forward, pushing a brown curl out of Katherine's face, tucking it behind her ear.

Katherine sighed. "Fine," she agreed reluctantly. "I'll stay here with Bobby."

"I'm glad this is finally settled." Dean said, stepping away from Katherine. He glanced at his brother. "C'mon, Sammy, let's go."

Katherine watched as Dean and Sam took down the address of the winning bidders and left the library. She wanted to go with them, to prove that she wasn't weak, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to change Dean's mind. He was clearly convinced that she shouldn't be going with them.

Bobby rested a hand on Katherine's shoulder. "Don't take it too hard, Katherine." He told her. "Dean was just worried about ya, which only means that he cares about ya."

Katherine bit her lip. She knew none of this could last… this comfortable lifestyle she had going on with Bobby and Dean and now Sam. She would leave them soon, so she could try and find a way to become a vampire again. Clenching her fists, she muttered. "I know…"

 **~VDS~**

 **That's chapter six! The next chapter will have Death and he will have a message for Katherine. Katherine will stay with the Winchester for a bit longer, learning how to be a Hunter, but then she'll be leaving and there will be another time-skip probably.**

 **Just to let you all know, I had no intentions for this story to take place during season 7 or much of season 8. The only reason I started it with season 7 was because it matched up with the Vampire Diaries in terms of timeline for dates, and I liked that.**


End file.
